


Quorum

by Geonn



Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Casual Sex, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Fisting, Friends to Lovers, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plotless, Seduction, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha doesn't mind the boys having their fun, or the girls having fun with their boys. But when the girls outnumber guys, that's when she really shines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quorum

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fourth Annual Femslash Kink Meme prompt "Natasha Romanov/everyone, gangbang with strap-ons/dildos/cunnilingus." I'm not sure who the original prompter meant by "everyone," but I hope I didn't leave out any MCU ladies. The only two I could think of who aren't here are Sharon Carter and Peggy Carter (if that is who the lady at the end of Captain America was... I know it's smut, but I hate being contradicted by future canon ~g~)

Everyone knew what the boys got up to in Stark Tower once Jarvis lowered the lights and locked up the exits. Safe inside their own private world of toys with their every whim catered to, it became a fleshy pinball game of bedhopping. Tony fucked Steve, Steve fucked Phil, Clint fucked Thor, Bruce fucked Tony, round and round it went. And sure, sometimes they 'went straight.' Thor and Jane, Bruce and Betty, Tony and Pepper... there were threesomes galore, of every stripe. Foursomes, voyeuristic encounters in the public areas. But Natasha refrained. Oh, sure, she would give Clint handjobs. She would get on her knees and suck him until she got a mouthful. But what she really lived for were the days when Maria visited. 

On days when Maria was there, the balance shifted. The women outnumbered the men, thanks to the arrival of Lady Sif and Betty Ross. So while the boys had fun upstairs, Natasha whispered in the ears of Pepper and Maria to tell them her plan. She recruited them to bring the others, resigning to her rooms to prepare for their arrival. 

Pepper arrived first. Jane, nervous, and Darcy exhilarated and ready for another. Natasha greeted them both with a kiss that lingered long enough for them to get comfortable with the idea, and then she welcomed them to a night they wouldn't soon forget. Maria came next, with Lady Sif and Betty Ross. Sif was at ease with what was going to happen and brazenly kissed Natasha on the lips within seconds of introducing herself.

"I was told there is to be debauchery," Sif said with a wicked curl of her lip.

Natasha raised an eyebrow and fingered the tag of her zipper. She tugged it down just enough to show off her cleavage, running her middle finger over the inside curve of her breast. "You were told right. So where do we begin?"

"The alcohol?" Jane asked nervously. Betty agreed, and Pepper went to retrieve the wine.

The women got to know one another as they methodically drained the bottle. Natasha whispered in Jane's ear, asking ordinary questions that became seductive when whispered from behind, Natasha's strong fingers massaging her shoulders through her shirt; how long she and Darcy had known each other, had they ever experimented, had Jane ever kissed a woman? 

"Why don't you kiss her?" Natasha asked. "I would love to see that, Jane."

Darcy was obviously willing, and they tentatively moved closer. Softly at first, close-lipped and as likely to be interrupted by giggles rather than moans. Natasha moved her hands to the buttons of Jane's blouse and began to undo them. Darcy helped her, smiling as she and the elegant, exotic Russian woman undressed her friend. Jane's hair fell across her face, and Darcy pushed it back and stroked Jane's face.

"I've thought about it," Darcy admitted as Jane's shirt was removed.

"Me too," Jane said softly. This time when they kissed, there was no laughter. Darcy parted Jane's tongue with her lip, and Jane moaned as Natasha kissed her neck and then peeled away from her. She walked to where Lady Sif and Maria were kissing. Sif broke the kiss at Natasha's approach, and Maria smiled at Natasha as her hands roamed Sif's body through the thin material of her clothes. The lack of lines revealed Sif wasn't wearing anything underneath it, a fact Maria was taking full advantage of.

Maria pulled Natasha to her. "I've never kissed a goddess before. I feel something like a little electric shock every time our tongues touch."

"Goddess I may be, but the three of us be not different," Sif kissed Natasha, fleetingly but Natasha felt a sudden drunkenness wash over her. She stumbled slightly and Sif put an arm around her waist to steady her. "Regardless of birth we have chosen to become more. Soldier, killer, warrior. We have become mighty, thus we are the same."

"Works for me," Natasha said. She hooked her finger under Maria's chin and kissed her. Sif pressed forward and they turned their heads slightly for a triad kiss, moving their tongues together before Natasha pulled back and let them kiss, stroking their dark hair before reluctantly pulling away. She crossed the room where Betty was watching events unfold with eyes wide, nervously rubbing her hands together in front of her. She looked over as Natasha approached and smiled nervously.

"You don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

Betty released a heavy breath and closed her eyes. "You know, it's odd, but... you saying that suddenly makes me want to."

"Are you sure?"

Betty answered by kissing her, and they were still kissing when Pepper finally emerged from the bedroom. She had taken off her pants, a thick rubber dildo sticking out from under the hem of her shirt. She was carrying a black leather bag and made a circuit of the room to allow the ladies to pick something from within. 

Jane took out a long skinny dildo, wetting it with her tongue before offering it to Darcy. Darcy wrapped her lips around it, closing her eyes as her tongue curled around it, letting Jane guide it deeper into her mouth with smooth, slow twisting movements. As she sucked, Darcy slipped her hands over Jane's now-bare hips, into her trousers, and Jane slid closer to her on the couch. She straddled Darcy's bent leg, sitting on her knee and finding a comfortable position as she continued to thrust into Darcy's mouth, watching as the dildo became slick and ready.

Pepper had continued on, and Lady Sif had chosen a rubber hand designed with its fingers permanently clenched into a tight fist. Maria's eyes had widened when she saw it and now, her uniform pants binding her knees together, she closed her eyes as the goddess pressed the knuckles against Maria's sex and eased her open with agonizing care.

And while Natasha let Betty go through the bag of toys to find one she was comfortable with, Pepper had undone Natasha's uniform all the way and tugged it down, making Natasha the first to be naked. She arched her back and Pepper stood behind her, feet apart and heels raised as she guided the tip of her strap-on to Natasha's slick folds. Natasha braced herself against Betty, whispering in her ear everything Pepper was doing to her. 

Pepper met Betty's eyes and winked at her. Betty felt calmer; she and Pepper were the most normal women in the room. They hadn't signed up for anything, been trained for anything, or spent years upon years studying to be prepared for this bizarre new world. Pepper reached out with one hand, the other still clutching the base of her cock, and she mouthed, _come here_. Betty kissed Pepper over Natasha's shoulder, then suddenly pressed against her, eager to feel another body against hers.

"Easy, easy," Natasha cooed. "We have all night, Elizabeth."

Maria cried out, slamming her hand against the wall as Sif used the rubber hand to fist her. Maria's face was red, her eyes closed so tight that tears glistened at the corners, but the only intelligible thing to come out of her mouth was, "More, God, fuck me harder." 

Jane was naked, and Darcy was exploring her curves with a reverence that only came with long years of pondering "what if." Jane touched Darcy's hair and back and arms, scraping along her sides, closing her eyes as Darcy sucked her nipple and pushed a hand between her legs. And Pepper, fully inside of Natasha, bent her knees and began to thrust. Natasha pushed back against her, turning her head so that one curl of blood-red hair fell across her eye. As Betty kissed Natasha's cheek, Pepper tilted her head and captured Natasha's lips.

Maria let Sif manhandle her to the couch, where she bent over and kissed a very surprised Jane. Their tongues dueled as Sif thrust into Maria from behind, while Darcy finally gave in and lifted Jane's legs onto her shoulders. Jane moaned into Maria's mouth as Darcy's tongue began to explore her in earnest.

Natasha roughly pushed Pepper away before she came, clapping a hand over her now-aching sex as she tried to balance on the sharp edge of climax. She stepped out from between Pepper and Betty and said, "Take off her clothes." Pepper complied, the cock still swaying and shining with Natasha's juices as Pepper undressed a passive, trembling Betty Ross. When Betty was down to her bra and panties, she dropped to her knees, cupped Pepper's cock, and drew it into her mouth. She moaned and closed her eyes, taking the length of it deep into her mouth as Pepper stroked her hair.

Pepper finished undressing, ignoring the throb coming from her center mass as she walked across the room. She stood in front of the writhing mass of four women on the couch and slid her hand over Darcy's back. She pushed past the studded belt, into her jeans, and pressed a finger against Darcy's asshole, then lower to her wet sex.

"You've wanted her for so long, haven't you, Darcy?" She freed her hand and brought it to her mouth, painting her bottom lip with Darcy's juices as she watched them. Pepper joined her, now naked except for the shining cock that jutted out from her slender hips. Betty stood on Natasha's other side, her breasts shining and slightly smeared with shades of Pepper's lipstick. 

"So many choices," Pepper whispered. 

"But lo, the night is long," Sif said. She held out her hand and Pepper went to her. Natasha drew Betty to her side and kissed her, then guided her down onto the couch.

"I'm not sure--"

"Sh," Natasha whispered. "Whatever you want. Whatever you need. Whatever you want to do to someone... I'm certain there is someone on this couch who will be willing to teach you."

Jane, lips swollen from kisses and eyes half-lidded, held out her hand. Betty took it and kissed the fingers, then leaned down so that she had access to both Jane and Maria's mouths. Natasha bowed down to join Darcy between Jane's legs, which spread wider to accommodate the second woman's head. Jane now had one foot on the back of the couch, the other on the floor, and Darcy's fingers were pushing her open as wide as possible as Natasha and Darcy's tongues met over her tender sex. Betty reached back blindly and found the curve of Natasha's ass. From there, it was a simple exploration to find Natasha's tortured sex.

Sif abandoned her rubber fist and bent forward so Pepper could fuck her properly from behind. She dug her fingers into Maria's ass, spreading her open. The fist had opened Maria wide enough that Sif could push in three fingers alongside her tongue without too much effort. Maria was dripping, her thighs soaked with her juices, and the goddess lapped at it like it was ambrosia. 

At one point, Natasha lifted her head and scanned the smooth, writhing sea of bodies. The scent of female pheromones filled the air, and it made her lightheaded. She kissed the curve of a hip; individuals were only identifiable by their hair color or body type. She watched as Jane sucked someone's juices (her own?) from Maria's fingers, then moved to fully undress Darcy. 

It was many hours until dawn, and Natasha had plans to fill every minute.


End file.
